Conflict on Vegetasei
by bmrdbgt
Summary: *COMPLETE* Typical Prince Trunks fic... needs a mate to produce an heir but is having trouble... Ryanna a female fighter, tough and independant is offered to stay in the palace after showing off her SSpowers
1. Prologue

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Author's note: Hiya! Me again, well another story on it's way... I'm almost done with 'When our Futures Collide' and when I am done I'll be working on this and 'From the beginning.' Well here's the first chapter of Conflict on Vegeta-sei.

Chapter 1: Prologue 

Vegeta-sei's bright orange sun peaked over its might mountains to welcome a new day. The temperature was fair with a cool windy breeze for a beautiful spring day. Trunks Vegeta... Prince and heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei looked out from his balcony to witness the beauty of the morning. The smell of morning dew filled his nose and the cool wet gale blew his short hair. "Man what a morning. It's beautiful." "Your majesty," Trunks turned to the door where one of his loyal guards and best friend stood by the door. "Hey morning Goten... and you know better... you can call me Trunks but only when my father isn't around." Goten smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah sorry man. Anyway your dad wants to see you in the throne room once you're up and at em." Trunks smiled and nodded after pulling on his black spandex and royal armor Trunks clipped on his cape and headed to the royal throne room. Vegeta paced up and down in front of his already troubled looking wife/mate. "Vegeta stop pacing! You're making me nervous." "Get a grip woman." 

The doors opened to reveal Trunks. "About time what took you so long?" "Had a bit of trouble with the armor... You wanted to see me?" Vegeta nodded and looked to Bulma who had a grief/nervous look on her face. "Trunks how old are you?" Trunks cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. "21, but you should know that by now." "You're getting older by the day Trunks, and I'm not getting any younger. The thing is I need an heir." Trunks nodded but then it hit him. "Please don't tell me you're throwing a ball to help me find a mate... that is so Cinderella's time." Bulma giggled at her husbands confused look. "Not exactly Trunks... but I do want you to find a mate. And the best way is to attend the Female fighting tournament this Saturday." "Why is that the best way?" "Because do you think I want some weak pathetic heir for Vegeta-sei? The strongest females are participating in this tournament and I want you to look sharp for something you like... perhaps the winner will be best." Trunks sighed though he hated to admit his father was right when he said he needed to find a mate. He was soon going to be 22 and needed someone. "Very well father. I will join you and go to this tournament." Vegeta smirks as his son and heir walks out of the throne room.

Well there it is... Hope you liked it! Review please.


	2. The tournament

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 2: The tournament

Saturday morning was bright and beautiful as the strongest females on Vegeta-sei compete against each other for money and the title of the strongest female on the planet. Prince Trunks, King Vegeta, Princess Bra and Queen Bulma all sat in the Royal balcony that surveyed the whole arena. "This should be an interesting start. Last year's winner Medina has supposing trained hard all year to surpass Super Saiyan. Trunks almost laughed at that. Only two females on the whole planet have reached the level of Super Saiyan. His sister and a royal Elite named Pan Son... Goten's niece. As the announcer walked out onto the arena the crowds cheered. "All right citizens of Vegeta-sei welcome to the fifteenth annual Female Fighting Tournament. This year is very special because not only will the winner be claimed strongest female on the planet and receive reward money, but they will also win a secret special grand prize." Trunks looked curiously at his father, who just smirked and continued to watch. "Now King Vegeta will start officially begin the tournament." Vegeta rose from his chair and stood proud among his people. "My people this is it the moment you've all been waiting for. Let the tournament begin!"

As that was said two females stepped up onto the platform. One was built well with blue eyes and long silver hair going down to her hips held up with a single wrap band. The other had black hair and violet colored eyes. Her muscles weren't as big but just as impressive. Trunks yawned at the sight neither looked pleasing in his eyes. As the bell rang the two pulled out to each other. It was a long battle but eventually the violet eyed female won. The next few battles were just as boring. It wasn't until Pan Son, and Medina Ravine that things started to get interesting. Both were deadly even and even though Pan Son could go SS she decided to forfeit. "What you got to be kidding me Pan could take her out any day!" Shush Bra the final two are coming up." 'After this I will have seen all of the attendants.' Trunks watched interested in seeing the final two compete. The first Female stepped up She was about 5'10 with Black hair and onyx eyes... almost similar to Pan Son but different. The next one was the one that caught his eye. She was beautiful and well built with light brown hair tied messily into a ponytail that hung at her shoulders. She had gorgeous emerald eyes that sparkled, a scar on her right eye. The expression on her face made him grin. "Damn dad! That scowl could outmatch yours." Vegeta smirked. The gong rang and the battle began. The black haired one let out a series of punches all, which the brown haired one blocked. "Man she's not even breaking a sweat against those attacks!" the black haired female let out one more punch when the other caught it. Squeezing her hand she smirked at the pain expression and with one punch knocked her unconscious. "And the winner is Ryanna Coutsa'n." Trunks looked at the emerald-eyed woman. "Hmm Ryanna Coutsa'n... I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Well how did you like it? I know a little un-graphic, black haired, silver haired, but hey I didn't want to give the names away yet. Review Please!!!


	3. Author's note

Hey what's up? I just have to clear up a bit of things. 

Yes I owe Ryanna Coutsa'n and her brother Kankton Coutsa'n. Ryanna takes after her mother... Her mother had brown hair and green eyes. Kankton is a mix between his mother and father. He does have brown hair but it's very dark brown. His eyes are a hazel... brownish green basically. Their father has very dark brown hair and black/brown eyes. {I don't care what anyone says that's what they look like!} Yes these two are full blooded saiyans. 

If there are any other Questions please review me and tell me okay... good. Arigato! and Sayonara!


	4. Female Super Saiyan, Ryanna Coutsa'n

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 3: Female Super Saiyan, Ryanna Coutsa'n.

The battles raged on and Ryanna Coutsa'n took out anyone who so much threw a punch at her. The last battle was finally about to take place. Medina Ravine, three time winner, was going to take on Ryanna Coutsa'n. Medina had Dark Brown hair and onyx eyes unlike her opponent who had light brown hair, and threatening emerald eyes. "Humph you may have made it to the final round but that doesn't mean you'll beat me." Medina smirked but Ryanna kept her proud scowl implanted on her face. "This is it fellow saiyans the final two contestants. One will be the most powerful female on the planet." The gong rang and Medina attacked Ryanna. Trunks watched in interest at the two. Both were evenly matched both sweating and throwing fierce attacks. Suddenly Ryanna was thrown to the ground. "Ha face it up I've won!" Ryanna got up and brushed herself off. "I'm not exactly intimidated by you Medina. You should know better than to become over confident just because you get a sucker punch in." "You call that a sucker punch? Ha! So are you gonna tell me you were hiding your real power?" Ryanna smirked. "How about we find out?" Medina cocked an eyebrow as Ryanna powered up but gaped as her eyes became turquoise and her hair became a solid gold color. 

Everyone in the stadium, including King Vegeta, gaped at the young female as she stood there, A female Super Saiyan. "Holy cow is she what I think she is?" "Yes she is, she turned Super Saiyan!" Medina continued to gap. "I don't believe this!" Ryanna continued to smirk. "Well start believing because I believe I won!" With that said Ryanna laid out a series of punches and kicks landing every single one. Medina was out in less than fifty seconds. "The winner and new champion is Ryanna Coutsa'n!" The crowd cheers at the young female, even King Vegeta applauds. Trunks smiles at the female. She was amazing to him. 'Beauty, strength, she's got it all!' "Well done young warrior. You have one and are now titled the strongest," "With all do respect your majesty I'd like to skip the title and collect my money." Everyone gaped at her. "I really need it." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "You mean to tell me that's all you entered for is the money." "That and to have a good work out." She smirked as did Vegeta. "Testing your skills, eh? Very well here is your money." A guard handed her a large bag of gold coins. "And your grand prize will arrive tomorrow at your home." "I have no need for a grand prize your majesty this is more than enough." "It still belongs to you and you will receive it." Ryanna sighed, "very well your majesty. I will be off." Trunks watched as the beautiful Saiyan female walked out of the stadium and into the streets of the commoners. "She's got guts to talk like that. She didn't even want the grand prize. Why would she only want the money?" "That's for her to know and us to mind our own business brother dear." Trunks rolled his eyes and continued to look where the beautiful warrior disappeared.

Well what do yah think? Review please!


	5. This is my brother Kankton

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 4: This is my brother... Kankton

Ryanna walked down the streets of her large village to the home she's known forever. "Kankton I'm home!" A young teenager around Ryanna's age walks into the room. "Hey sis! I see you've won! So much for our money problems, eh Ryanna?" Ryanna smiled but then frowned again. "Kankton you should be in bed." Kankton rolled his eyes and shook his hand as if shooing her away. "I'm fine." Ryanna sighed sadly. He was really in denial when the doctor said he was dieing. There was a treatment that could cure him but they didn't have the money to do it. "Besides tomorrow we'll be able to go to the doctor and have me cured. So stop worrying." Ryanna smiled and hugged her brother. Yep he was one in a million. The next day Ryanna was cooking breakfast when a knock at her door came. Wiping her hands on her cotton pants she opens it to reveal a royal Elite guard. "Good morning, are you Miss Ryanna Coutsa'n?" Ryanna nodded and the man stepped inside. "We need you to gather your essential belongings and come with us." "WHAT? WHY?" "Don't worry Miss this is your prize. We need to first see King Vegeta and then you'll receive your grand prize." "What grand prize?"

Ryanna turned to where her brother walked into the room. "Is this your husband?" "No, I'm her brother. Now what grand prize?" "Your sister won an extra gift for winning the tournament yesterday." "Well I don't want it whatever it is. I have all that I need." "Oh common sis let's go. mean it can't be anything bad can it?" Ryanna sighed. "Fine, we'll be ready in 15 minutes." The guard nodded. After collecting their possessions the guard escorted them to the castle. The castle itself was beautiful; a cream silky white base with royal blue tower tops. Kankton coughed a bit and Ryanna looked at him concerned. He turned to her and smiled. "I'm fine... just a choke." Ryanna shook her head and continued to gaze at the palace. "Just head right down the hall. When you come to two large doors knock before entering." Ryanna nodded. "What about our stuff?" "It will be taken to your bedrooms in the palace. You'll be staying here tonight." Ryanna nodded again and led the way down the hall. King Vegeta waited patiently for his new guests to arrive. "Are you sure about this Vegeta? I mean, the girl isn't used to being in such surroundings?" "She's a woman and yes I am sure. If she can handle being out there this will seem like heaven to her." Bulma shook her head. A knock on the grand doors erupted her from her thoughts. "You may enter." Ryanna opened the door and stepped into the grand room.

"Hello your majesty. It's a pleasure to see you again." Vegeta smirked and bobbed his head to the girl. "It is indeed. Did you have a nice trip the way over here." "Yeah I never rode in a carriage before." "Vegeta looked to the young male next to her." "And who is this?" The queen asked politely. "This is my brother Kankton." Vegeta smirked again and sat down in his thrown. "Now I would like to introduce you to someone. This is my son Trunks Briefs-Vegeta." Ryanna looked at the young man in the corner. He was very handsome. His lavender hair went down to the top of his ears. He had sparkling blue eyes that dazzled and shined. His facial expression matched his father's completely. "Hello your highness." She bowed a bit with Kankton following suit. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Congratulations on wining the tournament." Ryanna smiled and bowed her head a bit. "Thank you." "Okay enough with the chit chat. Down to business." Vegeta signaled for Trunks to follow him as he approached Ryanna. Taking her hand he spun her around and got a good look at her. He noticed her brown tail wrapped around her waist protectively. He looked to her face and eyed the scar on her right eye. The scar went down to her cheek bone and came up to her eyebrow. He smirked. "Your surprise is..."

Ooh cliff hanger... sorry. He, he, anyway this was a bit long but it's okay right? Review please.


	6. Choices of marriage

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 5: Choices of marriage

"Your surprise is very generous. It will give you a chance to grow up in better surroundings than what you have seen." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow at this. "What is it a house or something?" Vegeta smirked. "Even better you've been arranged to marry my son." Ryanna's eyes popped out of their sockets. "What!" Kankton looked on in shock. His sister was gonna marry the Prince? "You heard me. You are the strongest female on this planet... as for you earned the right to marry my son." Ryanna couldn't believe her ears. She looked to the prince who looked at her in interest. He eyed her up and down getting a good look at her. "With all do respect your highness... this is a very generous offer but," she looked to Kankton. "I'm afraid under my circumstances I can't. I don't belong here." Bulma sent a 'I told you so' look to Vegeta who just snorted. "Why don't you belong here?" "Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't want to?" Ryanna looked at her brother in shock. "Kankton!" "What as he said you earned the RIGHT to marry his son. So that means you have a choice." "As much as I hate to admit it your brother is right." Ryanna looked to Trunks who just spoke up. "He's right dad." "I'd still think it would be better for them to stay here." Kankton rolled his eyes. "We don't need your pity your majesty. Come on Ryanna let's go home." Kankton started to walk out but began coughing. Ryanna rushed over to her brother. "Kankton, are you okay." "What's the matter with him?" 

Kankton was about to answer that he was fine but began coughing again. The pain in his chest grew and he fell to the floor in pain. "Kankton!" "GET HIM TO THE MEDICAL ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" Ryanna looked in horror as her brother was placed on a white carrying board and sent to the med. room. Trunks looked at Ryanna with sympathy. "He'll be okay Ryanna." Ryanna turned to the prince. "That's exactly what he said when we found out that he was dieing." With tears in her eyes she left the room. {Ryanna's POV} I can't believe Kankton. He knew he was dieing but was too stubborn to admit it. I sigh and rub my arms from the Goosebumps. If he died I would never forgive myself... {3rd person} Deep in her thoughts Ryanna didn't realize where she was going and bumped into a wall. "Excuse me Miss Ryanna." Ryanna looked up to one of the main guards that she had seen taking her brother away. "Is my brother okay?" Goten nodded, "but he won't be for long unless he gets treated soon." Ryanna gaped. "How soon is soon?" "He has two days at the most, Milady." Ryanna continued to gap and tears began flowing down her face. "What am I going to do? I'd never forgive myself if anything were to happen to him." She sobbed and sank to the floor. "May I make a suggestion?" Ryanna looked up to him and nodded. "Well the palace is a great place for medical treatment. Unfortunately it's only for the Elites and Royals. Once you day is up you are to go back to your home... unless." He gulped. Ryanna continued to stare. "Unless what?" "Unless you agree to marry the prince." Ryanna's face fell and she rolled her eyes. "You're just trying to coax me into staying. "No Milady I'm. Listen, Trunks is a very decent guy. He's not one of those spoiled rotten princes who get everything they want. He has a good handle on reality and is very considerate of other's below his class." Ryanna sighed and looked in the window where she saw her brother getting treated. "Are you sure it's the fastest and best way to help him?" Goten nodded. Sighing again she touched the glass and frowned. "Where's the King?" "In the throne room." Without thinking twice Ryanna raced off. 

Wow intense pressure on her... Will she give up her freedom just for her brother's health? You'll never know, not until you read the next chapter coming up soon .Review please!


	7. Freedom or Family

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 6: Freedom or Family?

Trunks walked down the silent hall. It was depressing to say the least. When he looked into the eyes of the young saiyan woman he felt lost and desire at the same time. They were a majestic emerald, a very rare eye color for a saiyan. The scar on her face made her even more mysterious, and he liked it. His legs trembled as he walked towards the medical center. There he spotted her, talking to Goten. He saw the grave expression on her face and it was clear she was worried about her brother. Then just like that she was gone taking off down the hall. Trunks walked up to Goten. "What did you say to her?" Goten turned around to the prince and bowed. "I merely gave her some advice. Whether she takes it is up to her." Trunks nodded and continued to look where the mysterious female took off. Ryanna's heart pounded. She knew what she had to do but was scared. Slowing down her pace she glanced at the giant doors and debated whether to enter. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. "You may enter." Taking a long deep breath she opened the doors. King Vegeta sat on his thrown, his beloved queen, Queen Bulma, sat at his side. 

"I have been thinking your majesty, about the offer you gave to me." Vegeta gave a small smirk and signaled her to continue. "I will only agree against a few conditions." "And what might those conditions be Miss Coutsa'n?" Ryanna took a breath. "As you can see my brother is very ill. He was infected with the Muriel Virus. I want the best care for him." Vegeta nodded. "Anything else you want Milady?" "Yes, I know this might be asking for much but I would like respect. Not just for me but for my brother as well, and not just from the peasants and servants if you get my drift." Bulma looked to Vegeta to see any disregard. There was none. "If I am to be Prince Trunks' mate and Queen I need his respect. I'm not just some air toy that he needs to bear his offspring." Bulma smiled. "It shall be done. I'll give out the word to everyone including my son." Ryanna smiled sadly. "Thank you your grace." Bulma looked to Vegeta again. He had a small what looked like a smile on his face that made her grin. "Now if you are going to be princess/Queen or whatever you need to look like one." Vegeta clapped his hands twice and two guards stepped up. "Take Milady Coutsa'n up to her bedroom in the east wing. I want her in tiptop shape by dinner." The guards bowed and led the young female out the door. Ryanna sighed sadly. 'Well if giving up my freedom means my brother will live longer than so be it.' Silent unnoticeable tears came down her face as she was led two the most eastern part of the castle.

MAN! She must really love her brother if she was willing to give up her freedom eh? Review please!


	8. Interaction

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 7: Interaction

Tears slid down Ryanna's gentle face as she looked at her reflection. 'Why am I doing this? I don't love the Prince.' Ryanna sighed. The maids had dressed her in a beautiful silver gown. The top of her dress curved and cupped her nice full breasts, and the sleeves came down to her elbow where they flared out. Her hair was brushed and pulled into a French braid ponytail {it starts out like a braid but then the rest is tied up in a ponytail}. She had to admit she liked what she saw in some respects, but her heart just didn't feel at home. *Knock, knock* "You may come in." "I see you took my advice milady... or should I say princess?" "Ryanna would do fine for me thank you." Goten gazed at her figure. 'She really does look like a Princess.' Ryanna caught his stare. "What are you staring at?" "Oh forgive me, you look very lovely milady." Ryanna rolled her eyes. "Whatever, what did you want anyway?" "The King asks for your presence at the dinner table. I am to escort you there." Ryanna sighed and nodded her head. "Very well escort me." Goten smiled and offered her his arm. She reluctantly took it. On the way to the dining room Ryanna couldn't help but glance at all the fine paintings sculptures and decorations that filled the castle.

"Here is the dining room Milady. I must leave you now and attend to your brother." Ryanna smiled sadly and nodded her head. She looked on as the handsome guard made his way down the corridor. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. Queen Bulma smiled as she saw the doors open to reveal her future daughter in law. "Well Hello Ryanna come and sit." Trunks turned his head and gawked at the image. She looked ravishing. "Looks like the maids did a good job..." He stood up and kissed her hand. "You look lovely." Ryanna kept her face emotionless. "Thank you." Trunks offered her a seat, which she took willingly, and took the seat next to her. Through most of the meal Ryanna was silent and kept her attention to her food. Trunks detested the awkward silence so he decided to spark a conversation. "So tell me about your life. How did you learn how to fight?" Ryanna glanced at the Prince. "My father taught me before he died." Trunks immediately smacked himself for saying that. 'Good going Trunks!' "Oh sorry... I didn't," "I know you didn't know. It's not your fault." She smiled slightly. "My mother died from ammonia when I was 5. My father took care of my brother and I for the next 6 years then... died in battle."

"War huh?" Ryanna bobbed her head, trying ti hide the tears that threatened to fall. "Ever since then I was the responsible one. My brother may be older by a few minutes but he was careless at some points... like now. When we took him to the doctor and found out what was wrong with him... he was in denial... he didn't believe he was dieing. He has a great spirit for adventure and didn't want to hold back because of his health" A tear came down her face but she stubbornly wiped it off her face. "It's okay. Well I'm done and I have to get some training in today." He was about to get up and leave when he looked to Ryanna. "Why don't you come with me. I'd love a challenge." Ryanna looked to him smiled but shook her head. "I think I'm gonna go check on my brother." Trunks smiled back and nodded. "Very well Milady." He kissed her hand. "I will see you tomorrow." Ryanna looked at her hand then up to the prince. 'He really is a gentleman.' She smiled and headed back towards the medical room.

There's chapter seven what do yah think? Review please!


	9. Seductive

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 8: Seductive

Several days went by and Kankton didn't show any signs of improvement. He was in a coma and had vital signs. Ryanna looked out from her balcony onto the lay of the land. It was a beautiful view. "Gorgeous isn't it?" Ryanna turned around shocked. Trunks smirked at Ryanna. "I have a similar view right next door. I like to go out and watch the sunrise." Ryanna smiled a bit and turned back around. Placing her arms on the wall of the balcony she took a deep breath and brought in the sweet scent of the evening. Trunks walked up behind her and placed his arms on her shoulders. Ryanna tensed a bit but got used to the feeling letting him rub up and down her arms. "You looked cold." "I'm ok." Trunks continued his movement on her bare arms. The dress she wore allowed him view of her smooth back. Taking away his hands from her shoulders he rubbed up and down her back making circles with his thumbs. Ryanna turned around and looked him straight in the eye. His hands slid down her arms and to her hands. Caressing them in his own he rubbed them gently.

"Please stop that." "Stop what?" He continued the movement. "That; my hands are sore." He stopped rubbing them but still held them. Their eyes were locked and their lips were tantalizingly close. "Your highness please," "Shh." He hushed her. Grabbing the back of her neck he kissed her soft meek lips. Ryanna's eyes widened at first but as soon as he opened his mouth allowing her to enter she played along. Trunks smiled to himself. He had dreamed of what it was like to kiss her but nothing compared to this! Ryanna's mind whirled. 'Man what a kisser! He's amazing.' Trunks' lips left her mouth and made it's way to her neck. "Trunks," Ryanna moaned. His touch was tempting and addictive and she loved it. Ryanna placed her hands in his hair and began raking them through his locks as he captured her mouth again. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry I don't know why I did that." Ryanna blushed when she realized how close she had come to loosing her virginity. If it had gone any farther she wouldn't have been able to stop him. "It's alright, I actually enjoyed it... a lot." She smiled a bit and so did Trunks. "But I don't want it to happen again until my brother is healed. I can't enjoy myself knowing he's in pain. I'm sorry." Trunks frowned and nodded. Taking her hand he kissed it. "I'll shall leave you alone then." Sending a sad smile to her he left the room leaving Ryanna once again by herself.

Ooh he, he! I love my work... Review por favor {please}!


	10. Sibling dispute

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 9: Sibling dispute

*Beep, beep* The medical room was somewhat quiet that evening. Kankton's eyes began to flutter open as the annoying sound of the heart tone monitor filled his ears. "Whoa, what happened?" "I'll tell you what happened. You scared the living daylights out of your sister." Kankton looked around the room to see Prince Trunks and a royal guard {Goten}. "I what?" "You went into a coma, and scared Ryanna half to death. She's been moping around the castle worried sick about you." "Ryanna, my sister where is she?" "She's in her room. Don't worry she's fine." "Why is she still here? Shouldn't she be at home?" Trunks' face was solemn. "A princess never leaves the castle unless permitted to do so." "What? Don't tell me she accepted?" Goten looked at the floor ashamed. "She did it for you. The castle has the best medical care and she," "risked her own freedom for me oh that's just great!" Kankton had a look that could kill. "I want to see her now! Please your highness!" Trunks nodded walking out the door he headed for Ryanna's room. "You mean he's okay?" Trunks smiled sadly and nodded. "He wants to see you." Ryanna had a gorgeous smile implanted on her face. Trunks loved it to pieces. "You should try to smile more often, Milady. It beats your scowl by many." Ryanna rolled her eyes and made her way to the medical room.

Kankton waited patiently for his sister. He couldn't believe what she did. "Kankton!" Turning towards the door he smiled a bit at the sight of his sister. "I can't believe! You're okay!" "Ryanna listen to me for a minute." Ryanna's smile disappeared as she looked at her brother's sober face. "Why did you do it?" "Do what?" "Why did you agree to marry the Prince?" "I-" "I thought we decided to stay independent as soon as dad died. I thought you said we would never take pity from anybody. So why did you do it?" Ryanna began to have tears in her eyes. "I panicked. Goten said that if you didn't get treated immediately that you'd die. I don't want you to die on me. You're all I have left!" "It doesn't matter, start thinking about yourself for once. You always want to take care of me whether you were sick, hurting or near death you'd only care about me." "I'm your sister it's my job to." "No! No it's not. It may be only by a couple of minutes but I'm the older sibling I should be taking care of you not the other way around!" Ryanna's tears flew freely down her face. "I'm sorry." Kankton sighed and held her chin. "I want you to tell the King you've changed your mind." Ryanna gawked at him. "But you're not fully healed." "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Ryanna fell to the floor in shock. "Tell him! I don't care if I die. If I do then it's my time I'm ready to die when the gods want me to. I won't have my sister give up her freedom for no good reason!"

Ryanna tried to stop the tears but she had never seen her brother act this way and it scared her. "I can't Kankton. I won't." In a panic and tears flowing down her face she left the room. Trunks smiled at the passing servants as he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. Sleep tugged at his eyelids and he was about to pass out when he heard desperate sobs. In curiosity he checked the room. As luck would have it, it turned out to be Ryanna's room. There she laid on the bed in a fit of tears. "Ryanna are you okay?" Wiping the tears from her eyes Ryanna looked to the Prince. Her emerald eyes were content with tears, all red and puffy. "He yelled at me." Trunks closed the door and sat down next to her. "Kankton yelled at me." Trunks frowned. "Why?" "He didn't want me to agree to marry you. He thought I was giving up my freedom and happiness to be here. He was so mad I've never seen him like this." Fresh salty tears stung her eyes. Trunks cradled her. Rocking her back and forth in a comforting motion. "Shh, it's okay. Everything will be fine." He kissed her temple and continued his soothing motion. Soon sleep took her and her breathing became normal. Trunks laid her down onto the bed and kissed her lips softly. "Sweet dreams princess."

Aw how sweet! Isn't it kawaii? anyway review please!


	11. picnic

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 10: picnic 

Ryanna's sleepy eyes fluttered open. Recalling last night she couldn't help but smile. Trunks had been so gentle and kind to her. It was amazing that a descendant of King Vegeta could be so... sincere... and gentle. Getting out of bed Ryanna slipped into a blue long, flared sleeved gown with gold hemming and belt. She walked over to her vanity mirror brushed her hair and twisted it into a braid over her shoulder. As she made her way out of her room and towards the dining hall the incident with her brother replayed in her mind. This made her frown. She didn't want her brother mad at her but she didn't want him to die either. She sighed; life was just getting harder and more confusing day by day. Trunks waited into the dining hall for his wife-to-be. He had to admit he had grown fond of the lower class saiyan female. When he had first seen her she was so tough and proud almost cold expression. Now she was sweet, gentle, and generous. He admired her for that. "Good-morning Trunks." Breaking his thoughts he focused on Ryanna's figure and smiled. "Good- morning Milady, did you sleep well?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it. "Somewhat yes, it could have been better though." She smiled sadly taking her place at the dining table.

Ryanna kept quiet as usual at the dining table. "Ryanna I'd thought we'd go riding or something today. We've been cooped up in this palace too long and I was just wondering. You know maybe go on a picnic?" Ryanna smiled and nodded. "I'd like that Trunks." Trunks smiled and turned back to his meal. Later that day Ryanna met up with Prince Trunks behind the castle. "So where are we going exactly?" "Well I was thinking we'd take a ride into the village and woods. Then place up a picnic for lunch, and maybe watch the sunset later today." Ryanna smiled. "Sounds good I guess. Lead the way." Trunks took her by the hand and hopped onto his pure white stallion. "Come, hop on." Ryanna did as she was told holding onto Trunks' firm waist. The ride was uneventful except for a few stares from the peasants in the village. "What's their problem?" "Some of them knew me Trunks... they're probably wondering why I'm dressed up as a princess and riding with you." Trunks smirked. "Well when we announce to them that you are going to be the new queen it won't be anything to wonder about." Ryanna smiled and held on tight to the prince. "So tell me about your childhood before your parents died." Trunks took a sip from his goblet. "Well there's not much to say." "Then tell me about your parents." "Now that I can do... My father Damien was a very noble man. He would take his pride before his life. Well except when it came to his family. When it came to us nothing else in the world mattered to him."

Ryanna took a sip of her own glass and continued. "My mom was as sweet as it could get. She had this gorgeous smile that whenever you saw it you know that everything will be ok. She also made the best cookies you've ever tasted." Trunks smiled. "Yeah, sometimes I wish I had a family like that." "Like what?" "You know a normal family. I mean I love them to pieces but... they weren't always there for me. My mom was busy with her sciences and medical supplements, my dad was like a general leading his army. He treated me more like a soldier than a son especially in times of war and fighting." Ryanna nodded. "I can understand that. I've seen the way he's treated you. But he hasn't known what other life to live so you can't blame him." "Wow for someone who was a second class female you know a lot." Ryanna smirked. "I know plenty more Trunks Briefs-Vegeta." Trunks chuckled a bit. Ryanna scooted closer and looked into his eyes. "You know I thought I was going to be miserable marrying someone I hardly know but now I'm glad you won the tournament. You're amazing." Ryanna looked to see if he was serious. Trunks leaned down and kissed her lips. It was gentle at first but as Trunks opened his mouth for her to enter it became more heated.

Trunks laid Ryanna down and began to lick her neck. "Wait!" Ryanna sat up scared. "I know you and I have to mate soon but can't it wait for a little bit. I'm kind of scared and..." tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I can't do this until I know my brother will be okay." Trunks sighed and nodded. "Okay I understand. How about we clean up." Ryanna nodded almost feeling guilty for turning him away, but she wasn't ready. As they rode back on Trunks' stallion Ryanna was dead quiet. Trunks began to worry so he turned to her and smiled a bit. "It's okay, I can wait." Ryanna smiled a bit and held onto him close.

Okay that was a bit longer than my other chapters. Hey common what's this about lame romance? I love romance that's why I write it. If ya'll want a lemon just tell me okay... bye, bye! Review plz!


	12. Happy?

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 11: Happy?

Kankton sulked in his bedroom. He was pissed what Ryanna had done, she was always like this. It didn't matter to her whether she was sick, hurt or near death she'd would only care for others and never for herself. "Man talk about being humble." "Hey there Kankton how are you feeling?" Kankton turned to face Prince Trunks. "Hello your majesty." "Would you stop calling me that. I mean common we're practically brothers." Kankton sulked at this. "Are we? I really don't think so. My sister isn't exactly happy about it." Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "Oh common Trunks. You mean you can't see it? She's not happy here." Trunks looked slightly shocked. "How do you know?" "I'm her brother... need I say more?" Trunks nodded. "but I thought," "Trunks. Do me a favor, next time you see her ask her if she's happy here. Believe me just look into her eyes and you'll know." Trunks smiled sadly. "Okay I'll leave you alone now." Kankton nodded, and as soon as the door closed he smiled. 'If this doesn't make him understand nothing will.' Trunks wandered the halls in deep thought. 'What if Kankton is right? I can't stand to know she'll marry me just because she wants... Oh man what can I do?'

He walked up to Ryanna's bedroom and hesitated. 'Well here goes nothing.' Walking into the room he found Ryanna out on the balcony as usual. Stepping up to her he placed his hands on her shoulder. "Good- morning Trunks, how are you?" "I've been better." Ryanna turned around and looked at the handsome prince {corny *gag*}. Looking into his gorgeous blue orbs. Leaning in he kissed her soft warm lips. Instead of getting more heated like it usually did the kiss stayed gentle and sweet. That is until Trunks roughly stopped. "Wait I shouldn't have done that." Ryanna looked at him curiously. "Are you okay? You sure are acting strange." Trunks looked at her then the floor. Walking over to the bed he buried his face in his hands. "Ryanna I, I need to... ask you... something." Ryanna walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "What is it?" She placed her hand on his shoulder. Trunks flinched at the touch. "I," he paused. "I wanted to know if you're happy here." Ryanna looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" "Just answer my question please." He said it a little more angrily than he should have but his face saddened a bit. Ryanna didn't like it though. She didn't like being yelled at no matter how tough she was especially from someone she cared for so much. "Are you happy here in the castle?"

"I," Her voice cracked a bit. "I don't know." Trunks looked into her eyes like Kankton had told him. She definitely didn't look happy. "I think I have my answer." Getting up he headed towards the door. "Trunks wait." "What?" The look on his face made Ryanna tear up more. He looked like a mix between mad and sad. tears threatened to come down his face but his face was stern. "Well what is it?" "I'm sorry." Trunks nodded. "Yeah I know you are. You always are." Trunks closed the door and as soon as he did Ryanna burst into tears on her bed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Her voice cracked and her body shook. Sadness filled into her body. She was torn between two feelings and it didn't help her at all. She cried herself to sleep that night. But she wasn't the only one. One by one tears fell down Trunks' cheeks. He cared for the young female deeply and he couldn't stand seeing her like that. So he knew what he had to do, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Wow that's so sad. I don't know whether Kankton was being an ass hole or a concerned brother. You'll just have to see next chapter. Review please.


	13. Released

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 12: Released

"What do you mean you want her released?" "She's not happy here and I'm not going to make her stay. She has a right so as soon as her brother is healed I'm letting her go." Trunks looked at his father determined. Vegeta snorted and frowned. "You really do like this girl don't yah?" Trunks smirked. "Like is an understatement dad." Vegeta smirked and nodded. "You have my permission." Trunks bowed and headed to the medical room. "For the millionth time I'm sorry." "Sorry doesn't cut it. You're the younger sister I should be the one taking care of you!" "Settle down Mr. Coutsa'n. If you get too carried away the pain might come back." *Knock, knock! * "Come in." Trunks opened the door and let himself in. Ryanna turned to the window side of the bed hiding her tears. "How are you feeling Kankton?" "As good as I can get." "Good I will have a guard collect your belongings and you and your sister will be on your way home." Ryanna fell to the ground when she heard those words. "What are you talking about Trunks?" ""I mean I'm releasing you." Ryanna looked at him troubled. "Why, I thought you?" What I thought is no longer your concern Ms. Coutsa'n. You and your brother may leave the premises as soon as your luggage is packed." Kankton smiled. "You're really letting her go?" Trunks' face remained solemn and he nodded. 

Ryanna looked at her brother, then at Trunks. "There will be a carriage waiting for you outside. I will be there as well to see you off. Make sure to dress in your own clothes." As he left tears formed in Ryanna's eyes. 'I thought he cared about me.' Trunks closed the door. 'but I guess I was wrong.' The sun disappeared behind the enormous clouds and it looked like rain. Ryanna, dressed back into her cotton pants and dress shirt waited by the carriage for the Prince and her brother. "Well thanks for everything your highness. I mean it." "You're welcome Kankton." Trunks turned to Ryanna, sadness in his own crystal blue eyes. "Well Princess I guess this is it." Ryanna couldn't stand it anymore. Throwing away her pride she flung her self into the Princes arms and hugged him. "Don't make me do this." Her whisper was faint but he heard. "I have to. No matter what I do I will always care for you." Trunks let go of her and helped her into the carriage. "Be strong Milady and maybe one day we will meet again." Ryanna didn't look to Trunks but at the floor of the carriage as it took off. Tears flew freely down her cheeks. If he did love her why was he doing this? "I love you My Prince." Trunks held back his tears as the young female headed into the village. "I love you my princess."

Short yes... sad yes.... the end... NO! There's still more to come so Review, Review, Review!


	14. I was wrong

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 13: I was wrong

Goten couldn't take it anymore. For the pass three days his Prince and bestfriend sulked all day in the castle like life was no longer worth living. "Why did you let her go? She was perfect for you Trunks! She made you happy." "Yeah she made me happy but what about her? She wasn't happy." "She didn't look very happy when you let her go... She loved you Trunks I could see it. It might have been why she accepted in the first place but I could tell she loved you when he days went by. She looked happy to me." Trunks was two inches away from crying. He hadn't wanted to let her go but he did. "Why does life have to be so fucking hard!" "I don't know, maybe because you're making it hard." Trunks looked up to Goten tears in his crystal blue eyes. "Maybe you should have given her a chance to explain." Back in the village the Coutsa'n siblings were in their own heated argument. "I can't believe you told him that!" "It was the only way I could get him to see that you didn't belong there." "Who was to say I didn't?" "You did remember." "Well I was wrong!" Ryanna huffed and sat on the couch burying her face into her hands. "I was wrong." Her sobs became harder and harder. Kankton's expression softened. Sitting next to her he placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "I loved him. It may have only been a couple of weeks but I did. He made me feel loved and respected. I loved him!"

Kankton looked at the floor guiltily. "I'm sorry I didn't know." "I know you didn't. I should have told him. I was confused when he asked me if I was happy so I stuttered. But when we took off for home I had this huge pain in my heart like it was broken or missing something." Her body racked in sobs. "I need him but how am I suppose to go back?" Kankton sighed and hugged his sister. "It's okay everything will be fine." "No! It won't be fine. I'll never see him again and it's all my fault!" Kankton felt her body tremble. 'This is terrible! What have I done?' The night came soon and all the sounds became peaceful. Trunks laid on his bed chest up looking at the ceiling. With his arms folded behind his head he became deep in thought. 'What did I do wrong? Yes I loved her, I know I do. It's just that she didn't look happy she was always either crying or sulking in her bedroom.' Trunks sighed and said out loud, "like I am now." Turning over to his side he watched as a shooting star flew by. he wished that for just a second he could see her smiling face again, touch her again, kiss her soft lips again. "I shouldn't have let her go. I was wrong to let her leave." He rolled over to his other side. "I love her."

Oh my god how sad! I never knew I could write something so heart warming... well at least my mom thinks it's heart warming. Review please!


	15. I missed you

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 14: I missed you

The day was quiet, and warm. Birds sang to this morning and the people awoke to such music. Ryanna felt the warmth of the day but refused to smile. With her feet dangling over the edge of the lake she breathed in the morning air, but still did not crack a grin. On this same day Trunks and Goten rode out on horses, a request by Goten and Trunks' mother. "I really didn't want to go out today Goten, so why are we here?" "You need to get out of that palace you've been cooped up in there for almost two weeks." Trunks sighed and rode ahead. He had to admit he loved the morning, it was very peaceful but it just didn't feel right. He stopped, hopped off the horse and tied it up. "Now where are you going?" "I'm gonna walk around a bit. Watch the horses Goten." Goten nodded and allowed Trunks to go off. Memories filled his head as he looked at his surroundings carefully. He had taken Ryanna to this forest and if he remembered correctly there was a lake behind that brush. Walking up to it he pulled back the branches and gawked at what he saw. There she was just as beautiful as ever. In a white, cotton, sleeveless gown, nothing fancy for it was ripped making a slit come up her right leg.

Her skin remained smooth except for the scar on her face. She wore a solemn expression that made her look exotic, but lonely. It hurt him to see her that way, no matter how beautiful she seemed at the time. Walking out of the brush he was careful to hide his KI and not make a sound so to not startle her. Ryanna sighed and was about to get up when she sensed a presence. "I always loved this lake. It's one of my favorite pass times." "Trunks, What are you dong here?" Trunks smirked. "Doesn't the Prince have a right to wander his kingdom?" Ryanna looked to the grass and shifter her bar feet into it. "I guess so." Trunks smiled. "I missed you." Shocked Ryanna looked up. "You did?" Trunks nodded his once happy face now serious and a frown implanted. "I thought that you were the one who made me leave." Trunks looked to the ground guiltily then back up to her. "I shouldn't have. I missed you too much." Ryanna's eyes began to tear up. Trunks was about to say more but Ryanna flung herself at him and kissed his lips passionately. Trunks kissed back not ashamed of his love anymore. "I love you Trunks. I missed you so much I'm so sorry!" "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go so soon, I should have..." He was silenced by Ryanna's lips again. "No more apologies I'm just glad I have you back." Trunks smirked "It's nice to see you too Princess." Ryanna smiled kissing his lips again. "Okay okay! Did you miss me that much?" "You have no idea Trunks." He smiled taking her by the hand he led her out of the brush.

Goten began to get worried and was about to look for Trunks when he appeared out of the brush with Ryanna in hand. Goten smiled. "It's good to see you again Milady." "It's a pleasure to see you too Goten." Trunks hopped on first and extended his hand fro Ryanna to jump on. "Hey what about your brother?" Ryanna smirked. "Believe me after my breakout I don't think he will have a problem." Trunks smiled kicking the sides of the horse Trunks, Ryanna and Goten took off back into town.

Yay! They're back together! He, he you knew they couldn't be apart from them too long. How do you like it? tell me tell me tell me! No this isn't the end but I'm just sooooo excited!


	16. Encounter with Pan and the schmancy part...

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 15: Encounter with Pan and the schmancy Party

Kankton sighed. He never would have guessed he would be stuck back here again. He noticed how heartbroken his sister was so he agreed to move back to the palace with her. Though he was pretty lonely. Ryanna spent most of her time either sparring, or spending time with the Prince, she barely spent time with him anymore. A knock came at the door, getting up he answered it. At the door he gazed into a pair of deep onyx eyes. "Milord, I'm Pan Son I have a message here from Milady Ryanna." Kankton smiled at the young girl. She was about seventeen he guessed, with a slim but muscular figure. He eyes he already noticed were onyx as well as her hair, which was cut into a similar style, like his sisters. "Milord Kankton, are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine and please just Kankton." Pan smiled and nodded. "Milady Ryanna wishes to speak to you. She wants to meet you in the dining hall." Kankton smiled and nodded. "Thank you Pan." "It's my pleasure and duty to assist you. I'll lead you to the dining hall if you want me to." "That would be very helpful thanks.

Meanwhile in the dining hall Ryanna and Trunks gossiped while waiting for Kankton. "I swear I've never seen your mother so angry before. If she wasn't human I bet she would have gone Super saiyan!" Trunks laughed along with Ryanna, very happy to hear her voice once again. "What is taking so long?" "I don't know." Just that moment Kankton and Pan walked into the room. "Hey sis you wanted to see me?" "Yeah I did." "Well I better leave now and let you handle this. Goodbye Kankton," Kankton smiled taking her hand he kissed it. "Thank you for your help." Pan smiled bowed to the Prince and Ryanna and exited the room. Ryanna smirked at her brother. "You like what you see dear brother?" Kankton blushed causing Ryanna to giggle. "I wanted to ask you something. Trunks' mom is throwing one of those fancy schmancy parties this Saturday. I was wondering if you need a date." Kankton continued to blush but shook his head. "No I think I have someone in mind." Ryanna's smirk widened as she sent Trunks a knowing look. "Okay but if you have any trouble Princess Bra might still be open." Kankton shook his head. "Nah I'll find my own date. See yah sis!" Ryanna waved. "Bye Kankton," 

He, he Kankton is falling for Pan... Think of the possibilities! I'm still waiting for any replies if anyone wants a lemon or not. SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!


	17. A special night together

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 16: A special night together

Pan smiled to herself. She liked Ryanna's brother, he was sweet, charming, handsome, practically a prince himself. As she was about to head to her quarters she heard her name being called. "Hey Pan!" It was Kankton. "Hello Milord, what can I do for you." "It's Kankton remember and I was wondering if you wanted to be my "date" to the party this Saturday." Pan smiled. "It would be an honor to." Kankton smiled. "Great," taking her hand he kissed it. "I'll see you then." Pan smiled and nodded." Until then Kankton." Kankton smiled with delight. After Pan retired to her room he happily skipped down the halls. Meantime Ryanna and Trunks enjoyed themselves by watching the sunset. "I missed the view. The palace has a great view of both the sunrise and he sunset." Trunks smiled and nodded. "It doesn't matter how many times you see it; it will always be amazing." Ryanna turned to Trunks. "Sort of like you." Trunks chuckled. "More like you if yah ask me." He winked. "Hey think of your own compliments." She smirked. "As you wish." Holding the back of her neck he kissed her tender lips. Ryanna wrapped her arms around his neck kissing back full force. His kisses drew away from her mouth to her jaw then her neck.

Ryanna closed her eyes and sighed happily at the touch. "Trunks wait a minute." Trunks stopped his movement. Ryanna smirked at him, and whispered something into his ear making him smirk. He picked her up and flew to his balcony. Walking into his room he placed her on the bed and continued his assault on her neck. His hands fingered the zipper on her dress and he began to pull it down. In the mean time Ryanna undid the buttons on his shirt and slid them off his arms exposing his well-built chest. Trunks slipped off Ryanna's dress leaving her in her underwear. Trunks continued his kissed and made his way down to her breasts, removing her lacy bra. Ryanna moaned running her hands through his silky lavender locks. Her center began wetting as his kisses grew closer to her bikini line. Trunks undid his own pants leaving him in his boxers, which he soon also slipped off exposing his throbbing manhood. Ryanna smirked at it. "Getting a little excited aren't we Trunks?" "I'm beyond excited." Removing the last piece of her clothing. He positioned himself right at her center and looked into her emerald eyes. "I'll be careful." Kissing her lips he plunged past her barrier causing her to wince and tears of pain to well up in her eyes. "Shh it's okay." He began to thrust in and out making her pain subside and pleasure to form.

Her moans excited Trunks more as he kissed away her tears and moved faster. Ryanna's hip bucked and her body began to sweat as well as Trunks'. As their moans continued their climaxes drew near and soon Trunks embedded himself into her. He gently licked and sucked at the base of her neck softening her skin and he sank his canines into her sweaty peach skin. Ryanna responded by instinct, mimicking his licking movement she too sank her teeth into his flesh. Sweat covered both of their bodies both in a panted state. Ryanna pulled back some of Trunks' locks and kissed his forehead letting him lay on her chest as she fiddled with his hair. "Trunks that was amazing." Smirking Trunks sighed moving up he kissed her lips. "I know, I love you Ryanna." Ryanna smiled placing his head back on her chest. "I love you too Trunks."

How was that for a lemon? Was it good I hope so. Anyway sorry this took me awhile but I've been a bit busy lately. Review me plz! 


	18. Having a little fun

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 17: Having a little fun

The night went by slowly but morning finally came. Ryanna's eyes blinked as the sun penetrated through the curtains. She yawned and looked to her side where Trunks was still happily sleeping. Smiling Ryanna brushed some of his lavender strands away from his face causing his eyes to flutter open. " *Yawn* Good-morning Princess, how did you sleep?" Ryanna smiled and kissed him. "I haven't slept that well in a long time." Trunks smirked wrapping his arms around her figure. "Really then maybe we should do it more often." Ryanna smirked as well, reaching under the blankets she played with his manhood causing him to moan slightly. "Do you like my prince?" His shivering answered her question. Letting go of his member she climbed on top of him and began kissing his well-chiseled chest. Trunks smiled and rubbed her bare back as her kisses grew near his lower half... "TRUNKS GET UP!" Ryanna yelped falling off the bed. "Eww! Never mind!" Bra closed the door. Trunks groaned annoyed. "Maybe we should do this another time." Ryanna spoke from beside the bed. Trunks pouted making Ryanna smirk. "Later Trunks-kun." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you call me Trunks-kun?" Ryanna shrugged and smiled slipping on a dressing gown she headed to the showers.

Turning on the water Ryanna checked the temperature until it was nice and warm. Just as she was about to get in a tail wrapped itself around her waist. "Just what do you think you're doing Trunks-kun?" Trunks smirked pulling her back into him he began to kissed her neck. "I'm having a little fun with my mate." Still holding onto her tight Trunks stepped into the shower. "You aren't gonna give up on my teasing are you?" Trunks smiled innocently and shook hi head. He kissed her full lips tightening his grip on her with his tail. In the mean time Ryanna's tail pet his furry appendage. Meanwhile in the dining hall Bra sulked into the room receiving curious glances by her mother and father. "I thought you were going to wake up your brother." "Oh he's awake alright but not by me." Vegeta spit out his drink and Bulma stared wide-eyed. Bra took her seat mumbling something about damn sex-loving mates. Ryanna and Trunks had finally gotten out of the shower and made it to the dining hall. As they took their seats they noticed all the weird glares they were getting from the others at the table. "So did you guys have a good time?" Ryanna nearly choked on her food and looked to Trunks who paled. "Uh yeah, we um had a real pleasuring night." Several people snickered at the two, and for the rest of the breakfast Trunks and Ryanna blushed.

He, he don't you just hate it when that happens. You start having a real pleasuring moment then all of a sudden your sibling or someone has to walk right in. okay review me plz and if you have any concerns questions or requests plz include them in your reviews!


	19. Author's note: Thankyou

I'd like to thank the following reviewers for not only this story but my other stories as well.

Trunkzwarriorprincess

Trunks_Fan

Cheena

Crecy

M-python-girl

Minnie

Laelia

Arahai Karasahi

Scamper, smidget {scamp0009@msn.com}

Chico

DragonMist

And a special thanks to my cousin Alice who also reviewed...

To all of you and all of my readers Thank you Thank you Thank you!


	20. Preparations for the party

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 18: Preparations for the party

The day of the ball {party} finally arrived. Everyone was hustling and bustling getting ready. Queen Bulma, Ryanna and Kankton were yelling out orders to the decorators and caterers. Bra was gazing at her reflection telling off hairstylists and dressers that they were doing her hair and make-up all wrong. Trunks and Goten were getting dressed and prepared looking at each other and complimenting each other {OY!}. Ryanna was already dressed and ready to go in a pale blue gown. The gown itself was silk with layers of lace under it making it hang out. The top was a V-cut that cupped her breasts and looped the sleeves making them come down her shoulders ever so slightly. Her hair was in a simple bun that was held up by her diamond tiara. "Yes, those streamers will circle around the stair posts, and the others will hang around the walls." "Aren't we over doing this a bit?" Kankton asked looking at the list of food and guests. "NO this is one of the most important parties in Vegeta-sei's history." "Why's that?" "It is the thirteenth anniversary of the day we defeated Freeza and the Ice-jins." "That was the same war dad died in." "I bet he fought bravely." "He always was the noble one, if he died he died for his family, his king and his race or so he called it his legacy." Bulma smiled and continued with the orders. Ryanna looked around and tapped her brother. "Do you know where Trunks is?" "He and Goten are in his room getting ready." "Okay finish up the orders I'm going to go see him." 

Heading up the stairs and down a series of corridors she headed to her and Trunks' room. "Trunks will you hold still?" "Ouch watch it Goten. I can't help it if it's too tight." Ryanna smiled and knocked. "Whoever it is I'm too busy to talk to you." "Not even to your Fiance' Trunks?" The door opened quickly and Ryanna was lifted into the air. Trunks smiled and kissed her sweet lips. "Thank the gods I was hoping you'd come and rescue me!" Ryanna shook her head and laughed. Goten wanted to snicker but tried to hold it in. "Oh before I forget Goten, Bulma wanted me to tell you that you'll be escorting Princess Bra since my brother is going with Pan." Goten's eyes lit up and he smiled. Ryanna smiled and hid a wink towards Trunks. Trunks chuckled adjusting his tight armor. "I'm going to go now, see yah later Your majesties." Ryanna rolled her eyes as Goten closed the door. "I wish he'd stop calling us that." "Why, we are royalty." "You are royalty. I won't be until we marry." Trunks smirked kissing her. "Your royal to me, my princess." Ryanna smiled wrapping her arms around Trunks she nuzzled into his neck. Trunks let her go and looked at her ensemble. "You look beautiful princess but you should of worn something more you." Ryanna looked down and shrugged. "Bulma made me wear it." Trunks smirked placing his hands around her back he began kissing her shoulder and neck fiddling with the zipper.

"Oh no you don't Trunks Vegeta! None of that until after the party!" Trunks pouted but shrugged it off. "Why do I get the feeling that our relationship is going to be based on is sex?" Trunks smiled and shook his head. "It's not going to. I love you." Ryanna smiled. "I love you too Trunks." She hugged him tightly but he began messing with her zipper again. "TRUNKS!" She glared at them. "What can't I have a little fun?" 

He, he man Trunks is gonna get whipped one of these days. Don't worry that isn't the end. Stay tuned to the next chapter!


	21. The Party and PMS

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 19: The Party and PMS

Well as hell would have it no single girl, woman, or even old lady would take their eyes off of Trunks. This made him a bit awkward for two reasons. One some of these females were the ugliest thing he ever laid eyes on, and two he was already mated and engaged to Ryanna who was about to kick their asses. "If they don't stop looking like that at you I will..." "Calm down love, it's no big deal." "You're my mate I can't help it." Trunks smiled and held her hand tighter. His eye caught her tail that was flicking around angrily. "Put your tail where it belongs, your really making me nervous." Ryanna smirked at him but did as she was told. Ryanna looked around at the diplomats, counts and other aristocrats that surrounded her as they danced, ate, and gossiped with themselves. She smiled when her eyes lay upon her brother and Pan. A smiled grazed his lips and a certain shine held itself in his eyes. Pan was also smiling enjoying herself immensely with her handsome brother. "I think make a very good couple, don't you think so Trunks-kun?" Trunks followed her gaze and smiled. "They sure do almost as much as my sister and Goten. Ryanna chuckled and nodded. 

The party was very uneventful through most of the night. People danced, and bored themselves in fighting stories. Couples looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Single men flirted with the young and attractive earning a trip to the medical wing, and no one bothered to acknowledge the presence of Ryanna accompanying Prince Trunks. "Maybe that's a good thing. I don't want to be fussed over." Trunks smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "How about we ditch this place and go have some fun?" Ryanna rolled her eyes. "Your mom won't be happy you skipped." Trunks continued to smirk. "Want a bet." Picking her up princess style, earning a few stares, he headed to his mother. "Hey we're busting this joint hope you don't mind." Bulma looked to her son partially mad and partially interested. "To do what may I presume?" Putting Ryanna down he whispered something in his mother's ear that made her squeal. "In that case hurry go have some fun." She winked. Trunks smirked picked Ryanna back up and headed to his room. As soon as they reached the room and the door was closed Ryanna's curiosity got the better of her. "Trunks what did you say to your mother that made her squeal?" Trunks smirked and began kissing her neck. "I told her we would be working for her grandchildren." Ryanna's eyes went wide and she turned to her sick-minded mate. "WHAT!" Trunks winced at her tone.

"That was the only way she would let me go. Besides I wasn't completely lying." His smirk grew but Ryanna frowned. "Humph, if you think I'm going to give you luxury just because Bulma wants some grandchildren popping up you're sadly mistaken." Trunks pouted. "You promised me." Ryanna rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about? Sex, sex and more sex?" Trunks thought for a moment, teasingly of course and smirked. "No I think about food too," Ryanna rolled her eyes again. Trunks leaned in and purred in her ear. "I think about you too." Ryanna smiled a bit. "One of these days Trunks-kun you're going to regret having this much sex." Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "Females can get pretty moody when it comes to maternity." Trunks groaned for a minute. "Don't tell me that you'll be even grumpier?" Ryanna smirked. "That's what PMS does to women." Trunks paled and gulped. Ryanna laughed and kissed him. 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Poor Trunks stuck between his love of sex and his angry mate! Review me please!


	22. PLZ PLZ PLZ READ! IMPORTANT

Hiya peoples me again! I won't be able to update this until tomorrow or the day after because my B-day is Tomorrow or Today whenever you read this {July 22nd}. But don't worry!

I have other stories for you to read And I've listed them in other notes so if you're bored read them if you've read them once read them again... that is if you want to. 

Once again my apologies but be happy and I'll be back with updates A.S.A.P! 

ADIOS! SAYONARA! AND ALL THOSE OTHER GOODBYE'S


	23. OH CRAP!

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 20: OH CRAP!

~ 5 Months later~

"Trunks Briefs-Vegeta! Where the fuck are you?" Four months pregnant Ryanna Coutsa'n looks for her husband to be in a fit of anger. Trunks hides in a corner cowering from his fiery fiance'. "Oh crap, I knew she'd be grumpy but this is ridiculous. All I did was take the last donut." "There you are!" Trunks paled at the sight of an angered face. "How dare you Trunks! You knew I was hungry." "Ryanna sweetheart I just thought that maybe you'd want a bagel instead." Ryanna glared at him and he cowered more. "You are pathetic." Trunks and Ryanna turned to Vegeta who was snickering at the end of the hallway. "Hey common dad lay off. She's dangerous when she's mad." Vegeta kept his smirk but it disappeared when Ryanna poked a finger in his chest. "You leave my mate alone; Or else I'll have you for my personal father-in-law punching bag." It was Vegeta's turn to pale. Trunks held in a chuckle as Ryanna threatened his father. She may be scary but he loved her. 

Later that day Ryanna lay in Trunks' arms. Her mind was peaceful and her nerves were numb, but she could feel Trunks' warm breath on her neck. She smiled and shifted her weight over to face him. She pulled back some fallen locks from his face and rubbed his muscular arm that was around her now growing waist. "Why does life keep switching on me? I'm happy, the sad, then depressed, then somewhat happy, then mucho depressed and now I'm one of the happiest people on Vegeta-sei." "Life is just funny that way." Ryanna looks up to see Trunks smiling down at her. She smiled back and tried to cuddle as much as possible to Trunks. The baby kicked which made them smile more. The stats showed that it was a boy growing inside her. Boy or girl Trunks and Ryanna were happy with the little outcome of their love. "I'm sorry about this morning." Ryanna shrugged. "Hey I told you I'd get grumpy but did you listen, no." Trunks smirked and held her tighter. "Trunks not too tight or else you might make the baby come out before it's supposed to." Trunks immediately loosened his grip but smiled. "I love you Ryanna." Ryanna smiled cheekily. "You just have to say something that romantic. I love you too." Trunks kissed her forehead, nose and gently on the lips. He rubbed her back gently as she slept in his arms and the baby kicked. He smiled.

~Three months later~

"OH SHIT! Damn this baby. Is the nine months up yet I swear I need this baby out!" The guard and the maid shook their heads. Marron, the maid gave her a small cup filled with water. "Don't worry miss. Everything will be fine." Ubbu, the guard nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's what that son of a bitch doctor told me too. But neither you nor he is blown up like a blimp and in extreme pain." It wasn't until the maid notice the dripping from her leg that she knew Ryanna was in labor. "Oh my lord. Ubbu get the prince she's in labor!"

Cliffhanger! Yeah I know short but don't worry I'll be quick about it. I'm just now relaxing cause I've been swarmed with work and updates today and I still have to write chapters for Through another child and When love is lost. BE PATIENT AND PLZ REVIEW!


	24. A new life, another day

Conflict on Vegeta-sei 

AGES: Trunks-21, Ryanna-19, Goten- 20, Pan-17, Bra- 18, Kankton- 19, Marron- 19, 

Ubbu-20

Chapter 21: A new life another day

Trunks smiled as he held his new born son. They had named him Damien after Ryanna's father. The baby gurgled and Trunks chuckled at the face it made. Though Damien had his eyes and hair, the smile that he gave reminded him so much of his adoring fiance' that was laying in bed resting. The labor had tired her out completely, after taking a small moment to hold her son she let Trunks as well as everyone else to hold him while she rested. A yawn interrupted Trunks from his thoughts. He carefully put the baby down into the pin to lay down and checked the bed where Ryanna began to wake. "Hey sleepy head, are you okay?" Ryanna smiled and sat up. "Yeah I'm fine." She looked to the crib where Damien played with the dangling toys. She smiled. "He's so adorable. I couldn't have asked for more." Trunks smiled back and kissed her soft pink lips. "What do you expect with such an adorable mom?" Ryanna cocked an eyebrow but smirked. "You and your romance lines. Tell me something oh dear prince, have you ever considered reading romancing for dummies?" It was Trunks' turn to cock an eyebrow and Ryanna tried her best not to burst out laughing.

Several weeks went by and it was a summer afternoon. The large village that surrounded the palace was quiet as the citizens approached the castle. The royal horns blew and the crowd of saiyans, demi saiyans and what not cheered. King Vegeta stepped up to the high balcony to survey his people. "My people today is a day to remember. My son Trunks Briefs-Vegeta has taken a mate, produced an heir, and is now your new King." The crowd applauds but Vegeta raises his hands once again. "And now here they are, King Trunks, Queen Ryanna, and young Prince Damien!" The crowd cheers as Trunks approaches the balcony, Ryanna at his side holding their bundle of joy. Ryanna smiles as she holds the tiny infant in her arms. "Well due to all the events that have happened I'd say this is the perfect ending." Trunks looks to her and smiles back. "You're wrong love." He places his arm around her. "This is no ending, our life is just beginning."

~YEARS LATER~

"HELP!!!" "Oh common cuz it will only be for a wittle while." A baby girl with cerulean hair chases her older male cousin, Damien, down the halls of the castle. "No way Chyna! I'm no girl, go find Medina to play dolls with!" Chyna pouted and her chocolate brown eyes welled up in tears. "Oh no not the puppy dog treatment!" Chyna continues to pout and Damien groans. "Common Chyna I'm fifteen. I don't like to play dolls." "Hiya Damien." Damien looks around to see two females around his age, a blonde and a brunette, both with hazel eyes and angelic smiles. "Hi Medina, Hi Riley!" Medina, the brunette looked at Damien and winked. Damien gulped. 'Why did I have to be the only male in the family?' 

I'm done! Woo hoo! Any requests, just ask because I'm done! I'm gonna go work on my other two stories now okay! BYE! BYE!

****

Thank you to all my following reviewers, I would name them but that would take to long so plz forgive me for being lazy. THANKYOU ARIGATO GRACIAS WHATEVER THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU!


End file.
